


Looking back

by BeautifulDarkMoon



Series: Kat and Hop [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon
Summary: Kat and Hopper have been dating for a year, here's a flashback on the day that they met, their first date, and the first time they had sexPart 5 of Kat and Hop
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Kat and Hop [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Looking back

Kat was sitting at a table at Hawkins diner at 8pm sipping tea and reading a book on writing plays. Hopper walked in a few minutes later after getting off duty and sat down at the counter and ordered black coffee and 2 sugars. Neither one noticed each other yet until Kat went to go to the bathroom and walked past Hopper and he got a whif of her scent, he was automatically pulled in by it and turned to see who it belonged to and he saw only her beautiful backside, creamy brown legs that led to a gorgeous ass in a short floral sundress. He turned back to his coffee and waited to she came out a few minutes later so he could get a full look at her. When she walked out of the bathroom Hopper discreetly took a look at her, and she was stunning to him, beautiful voluminous curls, a nose ring, burgundy lips and curves that screamed " touch me", she radiated vibrancy and beauty with vulnerability and he knew he wanted to know her. A few minutes later Kat looked up from her book and noticed a handsome Hopper for the first time down at the counter, he was now smoking a cigarette with his coffee, Kat walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. " Hello officer, I'm new here in Hawkins and I was wondering if you would please talk to me about the area more, how to be safe, yearly events..ect..?", Hopper gulped a bit because her beauty was so striking to him and he could not believe that she was actually talking to him, " I sure can help you ma'am, I'm chief Jim Hopper and you are?.." " I'm Catherine Ellis but call me Kat, nice to meet you, I can buy you your next cup of coffee if you want to come over to my table to talk?" She asked, " sure" said Hopper and they made their way to the table. " So what brings you to Hawkins?" Hopper asked, " I used to teach drama at a middle school in Indianapolis, also I was an actress at the people's theater there then the school ran out of funding and shut down the program so I looked for other work, I got a job at the Hawkins theater as a manager and resident playwright and I took it!" Hopper smiled " A actress and playwright...wow that's unique to Hawkins, and no offense but there is not a lot of black people here, and people can sometimes be ingorant here..so I got your back if anyone messes with you, but otherwise this is a pretty nice town" Hopper sipped his coffee. Kat brought her tea up to her lips, blown away by his kindness , " thank you officer". Kat started to get a bit flustered because Hopper was so handsome, so she excused herself to pick a song on the jukebox. Hopper watched her walk away and melted a bit. A minute later Kat came back disappointed.." man I wish they had some David Bowie or some violent femmes! It's all country and polka!" " You like the femmes? I saw them in new York last year when I was visiting family!" Hopper said excited, " oh my goodness of course! I saw them last year also in Indie! It was an amazing show!" Kat geeked back. " Wow cheif your not like any cop I've met before" Kat laughed and took another sip of tea. Hopper lit another cigarette and he ordered another coffee. " So I take it you like film if you like theater right?" Hopper asked, " no officer I love film.. i went to college for theater and film study and I have a video camera I mess around with sometimes making cheesy films, I even lucked out finding an apartment a few blocks away from the movie theater!" Kat said excited. Before they knew it another hour had went by, Kat looked at her watch " shit.. I gotta get home, I have to get up early and go to work, but I'm so grateful that we talked, I don't feel so lonely here in Hawkins", " well I'm glad that you know you have a friend here Ms. Ellis" Hopper said kindly. " I gotta go Chief Hopper, but I guess I will see you around town?" And Kat left and went home. A few days later after work Kat went to the furniture store to buy a couch, the workers helped tried to help her strap it to her car, but her car was to tiny, it was a struggle, and she had to get it home, the couch kept falling and everyone was cussing and angry. Hopper was coming out of Melvald's and saw what was going on from across the street and drove over to help. Kat saw the Hawkins PD truck pull up, " Ms. Ellis do you need any help?" Hopper asked getting out of his truck, Kat took him in like a cold drink of water, tall, masculine ,sexy and in uniform, but she was embarrassed by the fact that her hair was messed a bit from struggling with the couch. " Yes I do, my car is too small to strap this couch to" she said exhausted, " Ms. Ellis we can pop that couch in the back of my truck and I could take it to your house, I could follow you there..it's no problem really" Hopper insisted. "Ok great thank you so much Chief" said Kat and they brought the couch to her apartment. When Hopper brought the couch in himself she was shocked "chief you did not have to do all that", " Hopper looked up after positioning the couch in her living room, " of course I do, I wouldn't be a good man if I didn't help a woman like you out" .." a woman like me? You mean black?.." Kat questioned, Hopper got quiet.." no..uh... I meant pretty..".. there was a moment of quiet. Hopper looked around at all Kat's beautiful decor , impressive bookshelf, and posters on the walls of her favorite plays and movies" wow you have a real nice place Ms. Ellis" Hopper complimented, " thank you chief....so do you have to go or can you stay a bit?" Kat asked, " I was just getting off duty when I saw you at the furniture store..I can hang out for a bit before I have to get home to my daughter".. they both sat down on the couch, " your married with kids?" She asked, "no, I'm divorced, my daughter El is adopted and she is 13. You ever been married?" Hopper asked, " no I haven't, I just have not found the right man yet..alot of the men I date hate that I'm independent" said Kat, "Strong women are pure magic in my opinion..I know a few..I'm gonna introduce you to my friend Joyce, you two are gonna get along famously" said Hopper, " oh my goodness thank you, I need a girlfriend around here!" " I cannot thank you enough for helping me Chief Hopper" she said putting her hand on his, " You can call me Jim or Hop, Ms. Ellis..if you prefer", " you can call me Kat, not Ms. Ellis, Jim" Kat replied back. Hopper looked at her for a second then got the courage, " Ms Ellis-----Kat, would you mind if I took you out for dinner tomarrow night? I could take you to Jiallo's Pizza..it's a nice place, casual..no pressure, and we could talk more and get to know each other better"..." Like a date?" Asked Kat, " Um... Yeah...I think your really interesting and I would like to find out more about you" Hopper smiled, "ok Jim, I would love to...I find you interesting also..what time should I meet you?" " I was thinking I would pick you up...if that's ok with you..at 8pm" said Hopper, " ok Jim that's good, I will see you then" said Kat. " I actually have to go pick up my daughter but I will see you tomorrow at 8:00", "ok Jim, see you then" Said Kat as Hopper left. The next evening Kat put on a beautiful short silky grey dress with a punk style leather jacket with silver glitter heels, her curls were flowing and she had butterflies about seeing Jim again, especially out of uniform. At 8pm he knocked on Kat's door, when she opened it, his heart skipped a beat.. " Hi Kat, I love your outfit.." Hopper complimented, Kat looked at Hopper's sexy blazer and jeans and got sorta flustered, " you look nice yourself Jim" Kat said smiling.. Hopper handed her a present " I took a shot and brought you this instead of flowers" Kat opened it and it was a vhs of the Evil Dead, Kat's jaw dropped "oh my god Jim, how did you know? I don't have this yet thank you!" Kat was ecstatic, " I didn't know I just thought you would like it" , "well I do..alot....." Kat looked up at Hopper with eyes that Hopper had not seen in a long time. Kat snapped herself out of it to remain in control of her feelings, " we should go huh? I'm really hungry" she said as they started walking to Hopper's truck. Kat was surprised when Hopper held the door open for her, like a perfect gentleman, and she blushed. At the restaurant Kat ordered a vegetarian pizza and Hopper ordered a pepperoni pizza, after a while Kat noticed people were staring at them.." Jim ,old people are staring at me, daggers" Kat said worried, Jim pointed behind kat " also that middle aged man out to dinner with his wife, hes pretending he's not you see but when you eat he looks at your legs" and they both laughed, " you have given him jerk off material for life you know that?" Jim smiled. " Oh my god Jim I should leave, I don't fit in here I should have worn something more..." Jim stopped her from self sabatoge and put his hand on hers, " hey, don't let them get to you, your absolutely stunning, and the calls and complaints I will get on my machine at the station tomorrow about me being out with you are worth it..were to adults, I'm off duty, and right now I'm just a man out with a woman who is dressed to kill"... Kat took a deep breath and took another bite of her pizza. Jim continued to get to know Kat, " so why theater and film? Why did u choose it?" ," I think it chose me Jim, I wasn't the most outgoing little girl, and all I ever wanted was to be around beautiful things, creativity and express myself fully.. my aunt is a theater and film buff who got me into it..and the rest was history, film and theater are so beautiful to me", " why being a cop?" Kat asked. " Well I wanted to help people as a little boy..I think little boys are fed that there are only a few ways to do that, firefighter or cop or military.. I did the military then became a cop in new York, married had my daughter Sarah....she died and uh...I moved back here..." Jim became quiet. Kat now kindly grabbed his hand " you don't have to tell me everything now..." Kat said. Hopper looked at Kat's face and laughed because it had pizza sauce on it " wow your really puttin away that pizza...you were hungry", " I know..I was I went running early and haven't had much since then because of work." Hopper had an idea " if you want we can have dessert at my place, I have chocolate cake and we could watch a movie or listen to music....if you want" , "sure Jim..I love chocolate cake.. let's go now.." as they went to leave Jim stopped at the middle aged man's table and said to his wife " ma'am your husband has been staring at my date's legs all night" and walked away with swagger, you could here the argument happening in the background as they left to go back to Jim's cabin. Kat walked in " I love this Jim..it's so cozy and quiet here. Where is El?" Kat asked, " she's at a friend's house tonight, how bout you sit and I will bring you that cake?" Kat made her way to the couch and got comfortable, Jim was in the kitchen cutting cake, " you want a beer?" Jim asked, " I've never had beer and cake before but I'm game" she said, and Hopper grabbed 2 beers and brought them over with the cake. They opened their beers and toasted, kat sipped hers " wow this is strong beer, I have not had a beer like this since I was in college" kat giggled. " I noticed you drink a lot of tea but I didn't know you were not much of a drinker....I have something better you might like" hopper said taking the beer from her hand and putting it on the coffee table, then he left for a minute to his room and came back with a small wooden box and pulled out a joint. Kat was so happy " oh god Jim you are a saint! One of the hardest things about moving is finding a new herbalist". Hopper handed the joint to her and she lit it and took a huge hit and passed it to Hopper. As Hopper hit it she said " you are definitely not like any cop out there Jim...", Hopper exhaled and passed it, " and you are not like any woman Kat", Kat took a bite of cake, moaned from the goodness, then took another hit and did a long french inhale...Hopper looked impressed.." definitely unlike other women" Hopper said, Kat asked "you wanna shotgun?", "yeah" Hopper smiled, Kat took a big hit, grabbed Hopper's chin and planted her lips on his to exhale the smoke into his lungs, then they both started kissing, hazy with lust and smoke, Hopper stuck his tongue in Kat's mouth and she moaned with arousal, Kat straddled Hopper on the couch and they were still kissing, exploring each others body, Hopper brought his hand behind her to smack her ass hard with his large hand, then lifted gently her dress in order to get to her black lace panties and stuck his hand in them, grabbing a handful of her ass. Kat laughed.. "an assman huh?'... Hoppers voice was gruff and deep " you have a gorgeous ass.. It was the first thing I saw on you before your face" Hopper started to kiss her neck and with another hand slide her panties down and play with her clit, Kat breathed heavy while kissing Hopper's chest and trying to take off his belt." hold on babe " Hopper insisted..both were hot and heated. Hopper slid a big finger inside Kat's soaking pussy, she arched her back in pleasure ," gotta prep that beautiful tight pussy for my big cock baby" and he kept slowly torturing her with his fingers... "Jim......I'm ready...fuck me please..Kat moaned. " Come on baby" hopper said lifting her up carrying her to the bedroom, and plopping her on the bed, Kat stripped her dress fully and Hopper took off his pants and shirt and jumped in the bed. Hopper took in the sight of Kat rubbing her breasts, horny and wanting him, he covered her body with his and before he could enter her, the door to the bedroom opened "Oh my god i'm so sorry Hop! " said Joyce "Go away!" yelled Hopper holding Kat's face gently from about to kiss her, kat could feel his huge dripping cock right at her pussy lips. Joyce went in the hallway and continued to talk " I did not know you had a date, I tried to call you, its an emergency, Will needs help". "Jim who is that?" kat asked shocked, Hopper groaned now frustrated both sexually and normally now looked and explained " its joyce, she needs help with her son", "thats joyce! I wanna meet her!" Kat got up and put her dress back on, hopper got dressed also, and she turned around to Hopper and kissed him, "We can continue this tomorrow, I promise....I'm gonna fuck you" said hopper. Kat went to the hallway and introduced herself to Joyce, and gave her a hug and they made a date to have coffee during the week. Hopper offered to take Kat home and she accepted. Tomorrow came and all Kat could think about all night was that she had to keep rubbing her thighs together to relieve tension of wanting Hopper so bad, it was 9am..Kat was going to go into work but rehearsal got cancelled till tomorrow because the other director caught the flu, so she thought she would call Hopper, "Hawkins Police department this is Chief Jim Hopper speaking"... "Hey Stranger..." kat said,voice still trembling with need, "hey.." Hopper was surprised pleasantly by hearing Kat's voice," my rehearsal got cancelled cuz the Director Jerry got the flu, I'm at home right now" said kat, "I could not stop thinking about you last night, I wanted you so bad" admitted Hopper, " me too Jim... Ive been rubbing my thighs together to relieve the tension" Kat said., " You don't think we're moving to fast right? I just haven't felt like this in a long time about someone " Kat said, " I honestly don't care if we are taking it too fast Kat, we have an attraction, and I'm not gonna be sorry about liking an amazing woman" Hopper paused...."ok that's it I'm coming over now..I'll get someone to cover for a while..I gotta take care of you babe..I gotta fuck you" Hopper said then she heard a click and dial tone. 7 minutes later he knocked on her door, in uniform and panting, Kat pulled him down to her to kiss him, he guided her to the couch in the living room and they fell on it, still kissing, Hopper took off his hat and started removing his gun holster laying it on the floor " so hot.." Kat breathed.. Hopper chuckled and removed her jeans and panties, then leaned down between her legs and started eating her out like a hungry animal, Kat was shaking from pleasure, gripping Hopper's hair, the scruffiness of his beard on her softness, the feeling of his huge hot tongue on her clit..it didn't take long for her to orgasm, " Jim! ... I'm cumming! " And she got her sweet juices all over his face" damn baby you taste amazing...like sweet nectar", Hopper wiped his beard off then stood up and he had a huge erection through his uniform khakis, he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants as Kat shivered in anticipation. Hopper once again laid on top of Kat, huge throbbing cock between her legs, and started kissing her deeply and lifted her leg to rest on his shoulder as he pushed inside her slowly, Kat had never felt such a stretch in her life, it felt like losing her virginity all over again, it burned but still felt amazing. When Hopper reached her cervix, he exhaled deeply and buried his face in her neck" god baby...yes" Hopper moaned, then he finally met eyes with her and saw Kat had a few tears streaming down her face, he wiped her tears away and brushed her cheek " oh baby I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Hopper asked concerned, "I'm ok, your just so big....I need you to move slow ok..." Kat said, gripping Hopper's strong arms, Hopper started to slowly move his hips and fuck Kat, with each drag Hopper moaned heaver and Kat screamed louder, his huge cock naturally hit her g spot without trying.." baby fuck.. your beautiful tight pussy feels so good" Hopper sweetly cooed in her ear, Kat had no words, she never had a man that could do this to her before, Hopper's cock taking to her new heights she didn't know existed before, Hopper started to get more excited and began pounding a bit faster and harder, sweat on both of their bodies, Hopper's primal grunts and was bringing her closer and Kat's beautiful screams of pleasure was getting Hopper off.. big time. After a few more drags of his cock Kat came all over Hopper with a big gush and a shout, and Hopper came inside Kat's wet pussy filling her with his hot load, letting out a big growl in her neck. They just stayed for a minute and caught breath, then they kissed and touched forheads and Kat was the first to speak " I've never felt that before..., I've had orgasms but nothing like that...it was amazing, your so sexy Jim" Kat breathed, Hopper gently pulled out of her, and stuck a finger in Kat's soaking wetness " baby you are the sexiest woman I have ever met and you have the most sweet, tasty, beautiful, silky tightest pussy I have ever fucked" said Hopper licking his finger with both there juices on it. Hopper kissed Kat on the forehead and got up off the couch and went to the kitchen , Kat usually didn't appreciate guys butts but Hopper had the most amazing ass she had seen on man and she couldn't help but stare. Hopper came back with a glass of water and some fruit and placed it on the lamp table by the couch, Kat smiled " hydrate baby... I'm so sorry I have to leave I swear Im not using you.. I have to get back to the station" he said now buckling his uniform pants and starting to put on his shirt, " I know Jim it's ok..." Said Kat , " no you don't know babe..your amazing..that was amazing... I wanna take you out on another date" Hopper buttoned his last button then came to Kat and cupped her breast and played with her nipple and started to nibble on her neck, Kat moaned softly, body still on fire " will you go out with me again this Friday? " asked hopper " yes of course Jim" Kat swooned, Hopper grabbed his hat and holster off the floor and began to head towards the door " Friday at 8...I will pick you up babe" Hopper said heading out the door, "bye Jim" Kat said and when he closed the door behind him, they both exhaled in lust and development of feelings. 2 days later on Thursday it was 10 at night and Kat was in the middle of a movie, she heard a knock on her door and she opened it and to her surprise it was Hopper in uniform, " hey what are you doing here?" Kat asked but still glad to see him, Hopper looked down at Kat's t shirt, that was dark blue and just donned the words BUTT STUFF in large white letters, Hopper laughed " first of all nice shirt, second of all I got a tip about a robbery in this building about an hour ago, so they are still looking for the guy, I came to see if you were ok" , Kat gestured for him to come in, " I'm ok Jim ...I did not hear anything about it....I have 2 locks on my door though, and pepper spray.. I will be fine" said Kat. " Ok well if you hear anything or notice anything please call me...I want you safe" Hopper's voice protective, that turned Kat on a bit and she came in to kiss him, Hopper savored the taste of her lips, even if they did have popcorn flavor on them, " mmmm, babe , i just wanted to come by and tell you that, call me if you hear anything, stay safe ok..I will pick you up tomorrow for our date" Hopper opened the door and on the way out he put a cigarette to his lips and handsomely smirked ,"you trying to tell me something with that shirt babe?" Kat smiled and said bye to him. When she closed the door she couldn't help but blush at what he just said and she could not wait for her next date with the charming chief of police tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it!


End file.
